Dean or death
by soullessbitch
Summary: it was a normal day at LHS school of the loins. A boy was walking he's girlfriend to her 3rd period when they got to the enters of the hall way to the girls locker room they kissed and went there own way. She walks in she hears some one in the back ground...will there be death at the end or a love nothing can come in between?
1. the Being

name- Shea Elizabeth Marie (but everyone calls her Shea)

age- 19

hair- long navy blue

eyes- blue (but when making a deal turn sold red)

Demon, Crossroad- Her animals of choice are Hellhounds. She is notorious for making deals-lasting 10 years, and after that time is up, she comes back and kills the human that made the deal with her (utilizing her hounds).

**!lets start the story now!**

it was a normal day at LHS school of the loins. A boy was walking he's girlfriend to her 3rd period when they got to the enters of the hall way to the girls locker room they kissed and went there own way. She walks in she hears some one in the back ground.

"You can come out now," she said calmly. Four boys emerged the shadows.

"Well, if it isn't a demon!" said one of the boys, stepping fully into the light.

"damn it how'd they find out either way i need to stay claim" she thought to herself.

"hey Dean what should we do with her" said another boy moving be hide her to look her up and down.

"I think you guys should go on ahead. I'll be the one to deal with her," said the boy she assumed was Dean. The three

other boys begrudgingly agreed and slunk off- leaving her and Dean

"Well, then, I'm going, too! Seeing as how I'm not a demon..." she said starting to walk away- when something pulled her back a little.

"What's wrong, I thought you were leaving?" Dean said with a small smirk on his face as he started to walk around her. He stared at her long, navy blue hair- his eyes moving from her hair to her eyes, finding them a beautiful sea blue.

"What are you looking at?" she said with annoyance in her voice.

" Oh...nothing. Just thinking of what I should use to make a deal with..." he said with another smirk on his face.

"maybe i can make her my private maid" he thought as he moved be hide her and moving her hair so he an whisper in her ear.

"i know what, i want... i want you to be mine" he said moving from be hide her.

"WHAT?" she exclaimed, whipping around to look in his eyes- finding there a mix of green and yellow.

"One year. That's it, but to make it more fun... if you fall in love with me, I get to keep my life and you, but if you don't fall for me, then my soul...is yours. Deal?"

"What if I say no deal?" she asked calmly

"Then you are killed, and my father lives," he said, smirking

"DEAL!" she quickly answers.

"All right," he said as his smile grew wider.

"What do I need to do?" she questioned, becoming annoyed.

"You are to be my personal maid," he said, looming over her.

"oh wait a damn" she was cut off when he kissed her...

cliffhanger... I'm sorry I'm just really tried and need to get up early tomorrow...R&R


	2. the being part 2

After pulling out of the kiss- "What the heck was that for?" she exclaimed, angered.

"Well, you need to seal a deal with a kiss, no?" he said with a smile of satisfaction.

"You know what, I should kill you here and now, little bastard…" she said, clenching her fists.

"Now, now, is that any way to treat your master?" he said, taking out a pocket knife.

"Wait, what are you doing with that?" she said, backing into an apparently invisible wall, one that kept her from moving any further.

"You need to get out of this trap, right?" he said calm, reaching up to scratch the pentagram on the ceiling.

"Yep, you're right," she said, stepping out and starting to walk away. Dean grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, pushing her into a brick wall.

"Ow, what was that for?" she said as her friends Sherry, and her twin, Cherry, walked in.

"Shea!" they said in unison.

"God…" commented Dean, annoyance in his voice, "Just when things were getting good," he said, hanging his head on her breast.

"It's not what you think!" she said, starting to get worried they would run and tell Sam.

"Wow, you got the smart and cute Sam-" Sherry said, "And the fiiiiine Quarter Back of the Varsity Football team," Cherry finished.

"Dang girl, you're lucky!" they both said in unison.

"Great, looks like there's a boost to his ego. I need out of here," she thought, looking for a way out.

Suddenly, she felt a moan escape from her, quickly slapping her hands over her mouth.

"What was that?" he looked up with a smirk. "I just heard a moan, I know it!" he thought.

He moved up to her ear, whispering, "I can give you more pleasure than that nerd ever can." He was moving slowly up.

"I can't let him win. I have to get his and his father's soul," she thought.

"I think we should get going, Shea, P.E. is about to start," Sherry said, grabbing Shea's arm and pulling her to the locker room.

"Get changed so we can go work out!" Cherry said, grabbing her clothes out of her locker.

"Yeah, OK," she said, moving around to put her clothes on.

After she was done putting her clothes on, she put her hair up, putting her headphones in her ears and turned her music up, walking to the weight room with Cherry and Sherry. The walk was quiet until they got to the weight room.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Shea said as she walked to the side of the room.

"Why, it looks like I picked the right day to work out," said a familiar voice.

"Shoot!" she said as she turned to see her 'master'. The twins walked over to the group of boys to talk.

"What do you want?" she said, placing the weights on the bench, turning her music up in annoyance.

"I can't talk to my own maid?" he questioned, smiling and patting her head.

"I'm not your dang maid," she said, sitting on the bench.

"Well, the contract says different," he said, holding up his arm to show read Greek letters.

"Dangit," she said under her breath.

"Sherry, maybe Shea should go over to Dean's house tonight. We'll drive her car home," Cherry said walking over with Sherry.

"I think you're right Cherry!" Sherry said smiling.

"I think you're both right. Shea, you are to come with me to my house today after school," Dean said smiling.

"All right, but I have to work," she said with annoyance in her voice. She gets up and walks out.

"Those two are going to get me in trouble one of these days," she said starting to giggle. She walks back into the weight room.

"What's up with her?" Dean said.

"Well, her boyfriend Sammy is like you. He knows she's a demon and he uses that against her," Cherry said with a sad face, " And she thinks you'll do the same, but it looks like you went farther than Sam. You made her your maid and so she's mad and worried." Sherry looked at her sister.

"Oh, well, looks like I need to pay Sammy a visit," he said looking at the door.

**==Time passes==**

They are back in the dressing room. "damn it , it's already this late. Boss is going to kill me," she said, rushing to get changed into her work clothes.

When she got done changing, she ran out to get to her car to leave. She ran into one of the boys that was eyeing her when she was caught. "Dangit. I don't have time for this shit," she said feeling hands on her shoulders.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said low with a calm tone.

"I was on my way to work!" she said, getting mad.

"Does Dean know you're leaving the school?" he asked grabbing her elbow and pulling her towards the weight room.

"I don't have time for this crap, damn it!" she said stomping her foot, making the dude jump as he got to the weight room door. He opened it to find Dean smiling at Shea in her work clothes.

"Wow Shea, you look really cute in that outfit," he said looking her up and down with a smirk.

"I found her…" he was interrupted by a ringtone of Colt 45. Sherry and Cherry's eyes widen at the sound.

"Uhm, Shea is that who I think it is?" Cherry said with worry. Shea takes out her phone to see the caller ID.

"It says 'Bitch from hell," she said scared out of her mind.

"Wow, the famous King of the crossroad demons scared," Dean said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah, you would be too if you knew who this chick is," She said pushing the call button.

"Yes, this is Shea."

"Shea, and those damn twins better get down her before the hunters get here!"

"Yes m'am!" Shea said, looking at the twins and hanging up the phone.

"We need to go," she said.

"Hunters found the hideout," Shea said elbowing the football linebacker in the gut.

"Someone had to have told!" Sherry stopped. "Yeah, Shea, we like it here!" Cherry finished the sentence.

"Yea, and this time we're not going down without a fight!" said all the guys in the weight room.

Dean looked around to see every guy's eyes pitch black, but when he looked at the twins' their eyes were blood-red, as well as Shea's.

"Thanks guys, this means a lot to me. We don't know how many there are, though.

"I do," Dean said, looking serious for the first time today.

"There's going to be twenty, not including the six that you saw an hour ago."

"Then come on, let's go then!" they said.

Everyone walks out to the trucks. One of them opens the tailgate, and everyone sits.

"Hey, what's that?" Dean said, walking over to Shea.

"It's my armory, that's what," she said, picking up a shot gun.

"Shea, _I'll_ drive the car, you get the truck," Sherry said getting into the car.

"All right," she said walking in the middle.

"Yeahhh-hooo!" she yelled, getting in the truck.

When she shut the door there was a jolt.

"You guys ready?" she asked, starting the truck.

"Yeah," the three guys replied in the back.

"Then let's go!" she yelled as the guys stood up to hold on, grabbing the spot lights.

She took off followed by every demon in the high school.

"Hey, hey, hey, Bloody rose, you there?" Cherry spoke into the radio.

"Yeah, I'm here. Soulless bitch, you there?" Shea said back.

"Yeah, I'm here. Hey, what do you think of Dean Bloodyrose?" Cherry asked giggling.

"Yeah Bloodyrose, what _do_ you think?" Sherry said smiling.

"Well, I think he's cute, but his ego is too big for my taste," She said thinking about what he said after he kissed her. The moment played through her mind- "I can give you more pleasure than that nerd ever can."

"What am I thinking, he's a hunter and I'm a demon! We can never be together!" She muttered a bit too loud.

"Hey, Shea, you all right?" asked one of the guys in the back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. When we get there, I want everyone to go inside till I call you, ok?" She told them in a low tone.

"We are staying out there with you!" said the twins.

"That wasn't a suggestion, that was an order! I don't want anyone to get hurt on this little adventure today, hear me?" she told them.

"Hey, don't get mad at them Bloodyrose!" Dean said thinking about what he was going to tell his father when he got there.

A few minutes later all the vehicles stopped at a small bar in front of a crossing.

"We're here," She said turning off the engine and climbing out the window.

Walking over to the front of one boy's the truck, she opened the hood to take a look.

"Hey, what are you doing?" said one of Dean's friends, getting out of the truck. He walked over to her, grabbed her wrist and pulled it back.

"Gauge, let go _now,_" Dean said walking over to them.

"You are not to hurt her while under my control, do you hear me?" he said. Dean grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her and smiling like a fool.

"Get off of me, Dean, I need to do something!" she snorted, pushing him (hoping to maybe lower his ego, too). She walked back over to the truck.

"What the heck are you doing to my truck?" Gauge said, getting mad.

"Well, first, I'm going to tighten this, move this, and connect this to this," she said working on the truck.

"Now go and start it," she said with a smirk. She backed up and nodded with approval when Gauge started the truck, the truck now sounded as if a lion was growling.

"What did you do?" he said leaning out the window.

"Well, since now Dean…is…my…m-m-m-" she slipped a little, and after Sherry helped her steady herself, she finished- "master…thanks Sherry…I thought I'd swap up ya'lls trucks," Shea said glaring at Dean, who now had an ego boost and was grinning.

"Hey, their coming, Shea," Cherry said.

"Shea, we'll be inside to wait for them to leave," Sherry said gathering everyone and pushing them inside.

"Ok…hey, Dean, come here please," Shea said. Following Dean with her eyes, he moved around her and it was as if the world crumbled around him.

"Maybe I should whisper something in her ear," he thought. He walked behind her, placing his chin on her shoulder.

"Hey, you know what…" Dean said in a low voice that she alone was able to hear.

"How about we go over to my house when we get done here," he said moving her hair away from her neck so he could kiss it.

"Shea smells like blood and roses," he thought.

He was contented to just place small kisses on her neck until he heard a truck pull up. He looked up to see his dad get out of the car with a shotgun pointed at Shea.

"DAD! What are you doing here?" he exclaimed, looking up from Shea's neck.

_The end_


	3. at the Bar

**sorry that it has taking me so long i'v been busy **

"**I'm the one that should be asking that boy." He said looking at Shea with an instinct to kill, which he could have done if she hadn't had said what she did." Now, now John you're really going to waste a good deal with that shot." Shea said knowing he wasn't going to do it." Damn you, damn you to hell Shea… Dean you better have a damn good reason you're here." he said looking at his oldest son as the youngest got out of the car." Yeah Dean what are you doing here?" He said looking at his older brother. "SAM what the hell why are you here." She said pissed off just as much as Dean was at his brother." Didn't I tell you that this would happen if you crossed me?" He walked over to Shea and placed his hand under her chin, forcing a kiss and her lips. This time she wasn't the one that slapped him it was Dean." I told you what would happen if you crossed me Shea." Sam said whipping blood off his lips. **

**Shea's POV**

**BAM… was all I heard before I was pushed back out of the way. I turn to see what happened and all I see is Sam and Dean fighting. John was trying to get them off each other when I did something I wish I hadn't. I walked up to the boys and grabbed Dean, while John got Sam. I pulled down on Dean's shirt collar and licked his lips before I kissed them. To my surprise he picked me up and walked me back to the door of the bar and let go of me in a storm of confusion. He walked back over to Sam.**

**End POV**

"**Hey Sam is this really what you planed on doing from the beginning." said Dean walking up to him getting ready to punch him when something stopped him." What the hell is going on" Dean said looking around to see nothing but Shea's hand reaching out toward him trying to claim him down a little. Sam saw and took the chance to swing…Bam was all you could hear in the silence. As Dean realized Sam was the one that got hit he looked confused." I told you what would happen if you put my sisters in danger didn't I Sammy?" Shea said spitting on him." And you ever do it again I'll give you more than a broken heart, you hear me." Shea said walking over to Cherry and Sherry." Wait you three are sisters?" Dean said looking back at them. "YEP!" they both said reaching for a throwing knife." Don't try you two… hear me." Shea said." You may scare the boys off with ya'lls aim." She said looking at the boys that came with them earlier." So John, are you going to just stand there or are ya'll all going to leave use the hell alone for the time being until Dean's contract is over?" Sherry said smiling at the guys thinking if she wanted to kill them all but was caught by a nose coming from the left of her. She looked to find a giant black bog with eyes as red as rubies straight from hell." Cherry send it back now." Sherry Said scared someone would notice it and tell the hunters." Why Sherry this is our place no one will know it's here but us." Cherry said looking at her twin." I don't care what if Shea finds out she'd get really mad at you and you know that so why take that chance and if a hunter could say things like that to her then maybe just maybe we will find someone like that." As she said that two of the boys that help Dean catch Shea came over and stood in front of them." You two need to get back in." one of them said…"we ain't the cheerleaders that need help 24/7 boys" Sherry said "so don't treat us like them" Cherry Finish. " alright then" they said together and looking at each other before picking the girls up and putting them over their shoulders smiling…"what the hell" Sherry said " put use down now" Cherry finished to find her sister's face turning red and she felt her own checks heat up….. **

SB-will I need help and that when you come in and **REVIEW please. good bad **

Dean- yeah so I can get Shea to my house *flashes a small smirk and pulls into he's lap kissing her neck*

Shea-let go of me please


	4. the night at the Winchester's home

They sat the girls down on the bar in front of where they sat an ordered a beer." can you move so we can go" Sherry said watching the guy in front of her drinking he's beer." and can you tell us who you are" Cherry said." will I'm the line backer of the football team Castiel but you can call me Cas" he said with a smirk and looks at Sherry and pulled her closer to him." and I'm the runner back Gage" places he's beer in between Cherry's knees with a chuckle." don't you two have a job" the bartender said." yes ma'ma" both girls said standing and jumping be hide when Shea and Dean walk in and Shea walks to her office.

** ~Dean's Pov~**  
>I walk in and head toward the bar and order something to drink to find out that Sherry and Cherry are bartenders." give me a glass of whiskey, please" I said as Shea came out with a CD and played it and some people started dance." what is this place." Shea sat three shot glass in front of me and the guys and filled it up with whiskey." what's this for." I look at her confused." you three help us keep this place up. and its called the road house. " she drinks a glass of Brandy. Gage looked around but brought he's eye's to Cherry's in the end making her blush when the words (I'm just a step away I'm just a breath<br>Away Losin my faith Today (Falling off the edge to day)) start, Gage grads he's phone…"it's the Coach" he says and answers the phone to hang up about five minutes later….."he want's us to go to sleep earlier tonight and be ready for the game tomorrow" drinks he's beer and looks at Cherry…"then lets go home….Shea" I said standing up and waiting for her to come around the bar.." if I have to go with you then…Cherry you have to go with Gage…and Sherry you with Cas" Shea said with a evil grin.." fine with use" they both said then looked at the to boys we all walked to our car.. Like Shea said Cherry got in the car with Gage and Sherry with Cas and they drove off…."I bit you $20 they come to school in your friend's lettermen" Shea said getting in my truck.." and I bit you $20 that you do to.." I said with a smirk on my face as I pulled her next to me and toke in the same sweet smell I found when I kissed her neck…"you know what I said back there in the hallway is true." I started the truck as she sat there her arms crossed and not listing…I started to make my way home…"can you at less listen to me please" turning into the drive way….."why should I, Because of you my sister's are in danger" I pull into the gorge of my three story house and turn to face her locking the door.." listen Gage and Cas have had a crush on those two since freshmen year…and I don't think their going to let one or anything hurt them…now will you please start listing to me from now on…." facing forward and about to open the door Shea stops me by hugging me for the first time today and maybe the last…but soon realize the reason was she fell asleep so I got out of the truck picked her up and carried her to my room…I finale got her in the bed and covered up so I went and toke a shower to think over everything that happened today but one thing kept replaying over and over.." she smelled like Roses and blood" I thought out loud…as soon as I was done I walk in to find Shea up against the wall looking around till she spotted me with clean boxers on and a towel on my head to dry my hair…"your stupid you know that" she started to crawl to the end of the bed but stopped about three feet from the ledge.." come here and sit down" she patted the bed so I did what she said and she straighten up where my head was at her chest and she started to help dray my hair." you know if you don't dry your hair right you'll catch a cold…."she said softly and throwing the towel and starting the crawl back to the top of the bed but I graded her waist and pulled her under me.." and what if do catch a cold what would you do my little maid." I chuckle…"I'm not your damn maid… now get off of me" she growled as I pinned her hands above her and kissed her where ever her cloths showed skin.." Dean what do you think your doing….." she shivers as my free hand slipped under her shirt and ran across her stomach, and my lips kissed a path to her ear where I whispered.." I told you I could give you more pleasure then that nerd ever could and I'm going to prove it". she started to wiggle more and more as my hand ran up and down her back looking for the snaps to her bra when some one knock on the door.." Mister Winchester dinner is ready and your mother would like you to bring your guest" the maid said before leaving and Shea's laughing, I laid my head down on her chest and remove my roaming hand and released a sigh." Mister Winchester". She said in between laughs which made me angry, so I squeezed her wrist and looked her in the eyes." don't you ever call me that….do you understand me". I squeezed harder on her wrist." yes.. now stop please your hurting me.. I promise I will never call you that… now just let go". she looked hurt and I realized what I was doing and laid my body on hers letting go of her wrist.." I'm sorry Shea I don't mean to hurt you its just…" she stopped me with a finger on my lips so I looked up to see that she was listing to the people downstairs so I got up and put a shirt on and graded her wrist as gentle as I could and pulled her to the dinning room where My mom, dad and Sam was talking…"hello it's nice be meet you and may I say that the rumors that dean get he's pretty face from he's mother are true". Shea says smiling and bowing to my mother…and my mother looked at me then at Shea and giggled waving at her." all your to kind and who might you be, because you are to nice to be a cheerleader my son brings home.." I shake my head knowing what was about to come but was surprised by how claim Shea was talking to my mother." Shea Elizabeth Marie…and may you be Marry Winchester…the only women in the county that can stop the Winchester boys from fighting each other?". they both laughed and talked with each other as she sat in between me and my mother.." Marry do you think you can show our guest the house". my father said rather upset that there's a demon is he's house…"I would love a tour if it's ok with you .."she smiles and drinks the tea in front of her.." oh just call me Marry, and that would be a great idea since your going to be coming here more often.. Am I right Dean" my mother said standing and shooting a smile at me.." MOTHER!" both ladies laughed as they walk out of the room…"you wanted to talk father" I said before he slapped me as I grad my jaw he started to yell." how could you bring the likes of her into this house".." the likes of her.. You don't even think of me as a damn son much less care who I dated before so why start now". I said walking back to my room and ask the maid to tell Shea to return to my room when she get's down..  
>~end of Dean's Pov~<p>

** ~Shea's Pov~**  
>"He told me to go back to he's room when the tour was over….so I wonder what happen while I was gone"…I thought as I walked into he's room to find him on the couch so let a small smirk grow into a smile and start to cover him when he sits up and hugs my waist and puts he's face into my stomach." what's wrong now Dean". I place my hands on the back of he's head play with he's neck hair. He shock he's head which tickled my stomach and made me giggle so he did it one more time.." what do I have to do to get you to stop mumping" I said using one of my hands to force he's face to look at me when I seen the red mark on he's check and got mad.." who did that to you.. was it Sam? He shock he's head and pulled me closer to he's body." Fine I'll wear your lettermen tomorrow. And I'll sleep in your jersey to night if you…" I roll my eyes and sigh before I finish my sentence." get up and get it for me". he jumps up and grads he's jersey and brings it to me, and start to undress when he wraps he's arms my waist from be hided.." thank you…and you know you don't have to." he helps get my skirt off and moves my hair to show a side of my neck and starts to place little butterfly kiss." if it gets you in a better mode then yeah I have to besides you stock up for me against your father and I'm grateful". I said putting the Football jersey on." now the coach told you to get some sleep did he not?" I walk to the bed and move the covers and lay down and the last thing I remember before sleep toke over was Dean sliding a arm under my head and laying a arm over my waist and pulling me closer to he's chest whispering "Good night my little maid"….<p>

* * *

><p>SB- please <strong>review<strong> and tell what you think cause i'm starting to fill like its messing something?

Dean- your just going crazy i like *grads Shea's waist*

Shea-you like anything that has your name in it *grads Deans throat* now let go

SB-**REVIEW **if you want Dean to live...


	5. much need Athor Notes

i'm really sorry... but it seem that my Lab Top is on Shit canned and it may be christmas before i ca nget another on.../3


	6. A Big Surprise!

**~Shea's Pov~**

the next morning I woke up to find my legs and Dean's legs entangled together and a smile on Dean's face..."what is he dreaming of" I thought as Dean's smile got smaller and finally dipeares into a frown and then a whine...I moved myself so I'm sitting up to see what is wrong when he turns over and buries his head into my waist.." Shea don't go"… he said in a low soft tone..."even if I wanted to I can't. Two reasons... would be a lonely mess and contract won't let me...now get up we need to get to school you have a big game to get to don't you?" I say getting up and remembering I'm wearing nothing but his jersey..."Dean get up or i won't wear your Letterman.." he gets up looks at me and smiles at me and then smirks grading my wrist and pulling me under him and sliding his hand under the shirt across my stomach..."you look good in this" he said in the crook of my neck.." Dean stop this now we need to get to school...shit I don't have any clean cloths" he smiles and looks at a stack of folded cloths." you can wear these today" he gets off me and I grab the cloths and head for the bathroom to change...

**_A few minutes later..._**

**~End of Pov~**

She came out with a pair of black skinny jeans and a red top that tied around the neck and the side the back was where all the skin on my back showed." You're going to get me in trouble having me wear this…" She said as she graded his Letterman jacket…" Now you have to wear that all day." He smirks as he grabs hold of her wrist and pulls her to the door leading her to his truck and getting in he drove to the school to see Cherry sitting on a tailgate with Gage between her knees kissing her as she tightens her arms around his neck playing with the hair on the back of his neck... Sherry was missing with Cas' hair when we stepped out noticing they're both wearing the Guys Letterman..." Shea I can't believe how much I miss out dating only Demons…" Cherry said coming up for breath smiling bigger then she has ever smiled…." Yeah… and they are real gentlemen…" Sherry said in a sarcastic tone. Gage picks Cherry up and sets her down next to him wrapping his arm around her neck as he kissed her one more time…"let's go in before you too decide to have another round of sex" Dean Said before laughing and pulling Shea closer, as they walked into the building and over to Dean's table where Chelsea was doing her hair and smiles at Dean but it quickly fades when she sees Dean's arm around Shea and the girls that were dating Gage and Cas walked up to her and looked at them look there nothing but the dirt under their feet… "Dean. What are you doing with the likes of her?" She asks nodding her head and flipping here hair… as Shea's phone rings and she shows it to Cherry and Sherry walking off to the gym, leaving Dean to deal with Chelsea. "Sherry, where is she going?" Dean asked her making her look at her twin, worried about how much she should tell him…"go to the big Gym and find out for yourself…just when you do get in don't say anything tell she hangs up the phone…alright?" Cherry said watching Dean Leave with Chelsea watching him then turning to the twins to laugh at how Gauge and Cas is stupid for falling for the likes of freaks.."they have you wrapped around their finger" she Said as Cherry and Sherry got mad and quickly turned around heading for their friends but the Hunters stopped them…" come with me… lets go have some fun…" Gage said to Cherry walking to the weight room as Sherry and Cas walked to the Gym to see what Shea would do….

**_In the Gym…_**

**~Dean's Pov~ **

As I walk into the gym I hear Shea's Voice filled with love and passion…" I wonder who she's talking to." He thinks as he sits back into a set in the stands… "So what do you want me to sing this morning sweetie?" She says into the phone thinking of what to sing…" So you want me to sing He is not one of us? Okay now let me think…"

**Deception Disgrace Evil as plain as the scar on his face**

"What is she singing" I thought as I placed my hands on my knees listing to her voice..

**Deception (an outrage!) (He can't change his stripes!) Disgrace (For shame!)**

"I think I know this song" I keep listing hoping I'd remember…

**(you know these outsider types!) He asked for trouble the moment he came (see you later, agitator!)**

"it comes From Lion king…So why is she singing it?" he thinks and places he's hands on the back of his head…

**Deception(an outrage!) (Just leave us alone!) Disgrace (for shame!)**

"Is she sing to a little kid?" he asked himself…

**(Traitor, go back with your own!) He asked for trouble the moment he came (see you later, agitator!)****Born in grief**

I stand up and stretch know the song is about to end

**Raised in hate Helpless to defy his fate Let him run Let him live**

Walking to the railing I thought of things I should ask, say and tell her…**But do not forget What we cannot forgive And he is not one of us He has never been one of us He is not part of us Not our kind**

**Someone once lied to us Now we're not so blind For we knew he would do what he's done And we know that he'll never be one of us He is not one of us**

**Deception**

**Disgrace**

**Deception**

**Disgrace**

**Deception**

**Oohh...**

"Hey Leo are you being a good boy for mommy?"


	7. the BIG news

~Dean's Pov~  
>She says into the phone and smiles. Turning around to she sees me.<br>" Sweetie, mommy has to go all right? I love you too." she hangs up and watch's me as I walk up to her, curious about whom she was talking about but mad that she was hiding something.

"who was that Shea?

She starts to walk away just as Sherry and Cas walk in…

" Shea!" grabbing her elbow and squeezing it making her squeak and as she tries to pull her arm free making me madder…"Answer me Shea…That's an order" Cherry walks with a smile but it quickly fades when she sees what's happening…

" DEAN WINCHESTER! Let her go…NOW" she yells starting to get anger when her canine become sharper, Sherry looks at her twin then takes of the letter-men too revile two giant torn black wings…

"Stand down the both of you." I look at Shea to find her hair longer and hanging over her Eyes to hide her face but she moves it to show her true self…I let go and look her to find a tail and a set of ears (both which are Grey with the tips a midnight black to match her tail) and a scar that goes over her left eye and to top it off her eyes was a snow white (known as moon eyes) and an evil grin.

"Do you really want to know?" I looked at her and toke a deep breath.

"Tell me please Shea and don't lie to me…" I let the breath slowly leave my chest trying to hide my anger.

"Fine… His name is Leonidas, Leo for short… He is five and a son from a relationship five years ago and no one but our family knows about him." She said pointing to the twins then looking at me…

"So is that all?" I asked as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

" now if you don't mind I would love to get to class before the bell rings" She said before pulling her arm out of my grip and walking of wit the twins walking with the boys leaving me to think about what happened just then so I walk to the weight room to find coach working with the freshmen boys…

" Hey Coach looks like you got your hands full" I said walking over to the benches and placing the right amount on the bars be for sitting down and looking over to see a boy watching everyone else as he stands there…"Hey you standing come over here and be my spotter will ya..." I said making him jump and Coach Look at me confused.  
>"His name is Jimmy and he a freshman why do you want him to be your spotter, it not like you kiddo." The coach said watching as Jimmy walked over to me nerves. As I put my phone in my bag and lying on my back, placing my hands on the bar as Jimmy watched carefully." Why you so quiet kid?" I said lifting the bar over my head and few times before he spoke<br>"Why did you pick me to be your spotter if you don't need one?" He said watching me with curiosity in his voice.

"Because you looked like a good kid…and you look like a hunter…I'm a right?" I asked as soon as Shea walked in eyes solid red eyes full of surprise at all the people in the room and a busted lip." Shea what happened?" worried I placed the bar back down and noticed the kid going for a knife."Harm her and it well be your last. What the hell happened...and you will tell me...NOW!" Anger I stood up to walk over to her.  
>"Your damn little brother told a few freshmen i was a demon and they caught me off guard…I should have been paying more attention to everything around me, I'm so stupid." She looks up at me pissed off. "This is your fault…"she hits me in the chest as I try to pull her closer to me." You asshole don't touch me!" she yells as I pin her to my chest looking at everyone.<p>

"Hey Coach Moore can you give us a minute...Alone? please." he nodded and pushed everyone into the gym to play a game of ball..."You to Jimmy." i looked at Shea as she kept hitting my chest trying to get me to let go."Shea...Shea...SHEA!stop..."I graded her shoulders and pushed her back so i can lean over to look her in the eyes."Now Listen!" she got quiet and stared at me.."tell me who and want happened...that's a order..damn it!" anger in my voice i hung my head and sighed trying to stay claim.

"some freshmen found out i was a demon and told a few friends and long story short they jumped me saying ' Stay away form the Winchester boys' then they run off!" she looked at me...and i heard one say that Sam was right she is a slutty demon cause your Letterman fall off...oh shit I got blood on it..." she looked at the jacket, then at the floor.

"Where did they go?" i said surprising her and standing straight up again.."I'll ask one more time?" i pinch the bridge of my nose and sighed.

"they went to the Biogly class..." she said as i headed to the classroom, with her hot on my heels..."don't do anything stupid!"Shea said stepping in front of the door hiding the handle with her back...

"Shea move...those punks need to know not to touch something that belongs to me...Shea I will not tell you again MOVE!" I hit the door beside her head making her flinch and look me in the eyes. "This isn't something I can just forget…Not when it puts you in danger." I said when I see the guys that did this to her. " please just move…your mine I won't let some freshmen punk touch you... " I lay my head on her shoulder with a sigh, but to my surprise she warped her arms around me slowly.

"its okay Dean...come with me." She said tangling are fingers together and pulling me to a empty class room.

"What are we doing here?" i sounded confused. Then i noticed the pillow and blanket in the corner." What's those for?" Watched her sit down and pat the floor to get me to sit.

"you can lay your head on my lap if you claim down." i heard a noise come from outside and i looked through the window to see three freshmen...

"Are those the three that attacked you?" i asked now pissed that they followed us. So i walked up to them with Shea pulling my wrist toward her..."you have some nerve touching something that's notyours...and then following it like a lost puppy?" I said looking down on them.

"She is the one that has some nerve following YOU! Around like a sick puppy" one of them said pointing be hide me at Shea. "She a slut wearing that kind of shirt…and not to mention she's wearing your jersey!" The same boy said. "Any way why is she always around you."

"Because she has to…Its part of our contract…and why are ya'll so curios about what I do ya'll are nothing but freshmen so leave Shea the Fuck alone!" I said wrapping my arm around her neck and kissing the side of her head. "If you have a problem with her you tell me and if Sammy says anything you tell him I said that if he comes anywhere near Shea again I will kill him…I don't care if his my brother no one and I repeat NO will touch anything that belongs to me…am I understand?" I said moving my arm around her waist pulling her closer to my chest.

"Yeah… Sure whatever." The tallest one said looking and Shea with a smirk like he know something was gonna happen when she left Dean's side.

A/N yeah i know I'm really late on this Chapter but I've got School,FFA, Church and a new boyfriend and i cant seem to get time for writing but i'll try to work harder over summer to make up for it... and i need you guys that read this to tell me if i should change it anywhere or how, because its getting harder and harder and I've been thinking of just taking a break from writing...or if i should just rewrite this one and change characters... so if you don't mind please Review and tell me what you think it would mean a lot to me! so PLEASE! If you love me you'll do it...


	8. problems at the game

As Dean watch as the boys walk away he forcibly kissed her pushing her against the wall.  
>"Don't you let anyone touch you without my say so…understand?" He said backing up and hanging his head.<p>

"Wow… that was a surprise I think to both of us…maybe this won't be so bad after all...wait what the hell am I thinking, his a hunter and I'm the thing that he HUNTS!" She thought as she started to walk away full of confusion and fear. Dean grabs her wrist pulling her back into his chest. "Why…Why does this feel so right yet in the end so wrong?" she asked herself letting Dean hold her a little longer, she then pushed away feeling regret and walking off before Dean could say anything. "I need to clear my head I think I'll just go home and spend some time with Leo?!" she said walking past Chelsea and her group of Friends.

"Oh so what happened…Dean Dump you?" She said with humor in her annoying voice. "Are you just using him to get what you want …say the MONEY! His family has for that bastard son of yours?" she said with a cocky attitude and looking at her giggling friends.

"You have some damn nervous talking about my son…Wait how did you know about Leo?" Shea said trying to stay claim and not rip her head off.

"Oh I heard it from Dean a few moments ago…" she looked at her friends and laughed but it faded when Shea's eyes turned red and she looked at her and stood straight.

"HaHa! Wow you humans are nothing but bugs on the bottom of my shoes." Just as Dean came around the corner looking for Shea She liked at him and ran off…

"Shea wait come back!" he watched as she turned the corner then looked at Chelsea as she laughed. "What did you do this time she never done anything to you so stop being a bitch and leave her alone…Damn!" he walked off leaving Chelsea speech less.

"Why did I even think he wouldn't tell her…why did I even go along with this stupid Deal? Oh ya I don't want to leave my son!" she said as she walked to the Ag building to get some things but ran into Cas.  
>"Owww…that was my nose you hit bro…oh hey Cas." She said look at his face. "What are you doing thought you would be with sherry…Any way you think we can talk?<p>

"Sherry is spending time reading and she thought it would be good for me to go and look for you." He said looking at me.

"I guess your right…it's just that I have seem to started liking the ego asshole known as Dean Winchester … and I can't seem to loss the thought that maybe his right that all this could workout, but we're to different type of people we were raised in to different world… what do you think Cas?" She said looking into the woods thinking when he turns to face the parking lot.

"I know this is hard on both you and him mostly on him because of his father, but you have to think if he didn't want this to work he wouldn't have bothered with making a deal…he also didn't do this for just him…he know that me and Gage like your sisters but he know that they wouldn't talk to use because of who we are so he thought that if you dated a hunter then they would feel safer with one to, so me and Gage toke the chance and went for it last night." He said calmly looking back to the Ag house where Sherry was. "Dean is a good guy and he will do anything to protect the ones that he cares about… but he also is a little over protective of his things…but I take it you already know that." He looked at Shea to find her looking back at the doors of the main building.

"I… just don't know what to do what if in the end it don't work and I don't fall in love with him." She said running her fingers through her hair with a sigh.

"Will you said it yourself your starting to like him…and the school year just started so don't worry about and come with Sherry and Cherry to the game tonight, maybe you can bring Leo. I really think Dean would like to meet him…that's the problem Dean went and text Chelsea about how I have a fatherless son so why would I want to let him meet Leo!" She said now looking at Cas.

"Wait hold on what?" He said Confusion in his voice. "Dean would never do that…he doesn't even talk to Chelsea anymore. So he couldn't have..."right? He starts to think. "Did you see the text? Maybe Chelsea was trying to mess with you and you fall for it!" He said looking at the door as Dean ran out to catch up to Shea. "Oh what's up Dean?" Cas said walking up to him.

"Cas it's not the time to get in my way" Dean said as he walked past Cas straight to Shea and pulling her into a hug and forcibly kissed her pinning her against the bricks sitting her on his knee. "Don't you every run away from me again or you will be punished... am I understood?" He said in her ear as he pulled her hair back where her eyes meet his.

"Dean calm down before you hurt someone!" Cas said getting Dean off Shea and away from her as she slide down the wall slowly. "Are you okay Shea?" Dean looked at Shea as a tear ran down her cheek and he realized what he just did and hated himself for it so he said he was sorry and walked off leave Cas to help her before he can do any more harm than good. "Shea we should go find Sherry and talk about this." Cas said helping her up and walking beside her to the Ag Shop talking about the football game that was going to happen that night. As they walked into the class room Shea ran to Sherry hugging her as her eyes started to swell up with tears.

Sherry looks up at Cas. "What happened?" Cas looks Sherry and the eyes.

"Dean snapped and will let's just say Dean won't come near her again…" Cas said sitting next to Sherry as Shea slowly falls asleep.

"And whys that? Did he do something to her?" She stared at him with both worry and confusion on her face.

"He's afraid he'll hurt, because he got anger when she ran away from him so he chased her and when he caught up he pinned her against the brick wall and he forcibly kissed her and when he ended the kiss he pulled the hair pulling her head back where he can see her face and he whispered something I couldn't hear.

"Damn it Dean!" Sherry started to laugh. "He is so stupid…he needs to learn that if he does that then she'll most likely WILL come back to her." She looked at Cas who was now the one who was confused.

"What are you talking about?" Cas said as Shea got up and looked at Sherry with a death glare. "Why don't you go and get that Quarter back of yours and show him why it's not good to do that to you!" She chuckled as Shea walked out to lunch with a smirk and they both followed her Cas still confused.  
>In the cafeteria<br>"Dean what's gotten in to you?" Gage said looking at him then to Cherry who was sitting in his lap worried spread across her face. "Bro! you need to cheer up… oh look there's Shea…why don't you go talk to her." He said hoping Dean would which he did get up and walk over to her but did something no one thought.

~Shea's Pov~  
>Dean walked up to me grading my throat and pulling me to him attacking my lips, as I tried to fight back I was quickly losing air when he let go and I fall to my knees as Sherry runs up to me.<p>

" OK I know that you're used to things like that, but walking into it isn't like you Shea… and you what are you thinking you could have FUCKED the whole Deal you made with her causing you both to be killed." She looked up at Dean as he bend down and placed a finger under my chinned lifting it up to look in my eyes when I notice that he was in pain so I look at him and close my eyes to take a deep breath and sigh- one that says just kill me and get this over- opening my eyes I seen Dean walking away leaving me in a haze of confusion.

"What just happened?" I asked myself getting up and walking back to the Ag house to get to my truck. "What has happened to me…I'm putting Leo in danger, Sherry and cherry and myself? I need to get home before anything else goes wrong." I started to climb into the driver seat when someone pulled me back and pushed me against the side of my Black 4 door Dodge Ram their hands on each side of my head.

"Shea I want you to know I'm truly sorry and I hope you can forgive me." A voice from my past a little too painful to remember, the same voice she trusted to protect Leo and herself, but burned that trust when he tried to kill them both when Leonidas was 2. "I was out of line and I shouldn't have done what I did…I just want you to know I regret that night every day." He said nudging his nose into my neck kissing the skin between my neck and shoulder as I closed my eyes to block the memories out. "Shea?" a voice of hurt and confusion came from in front of me.

"DEAN!" snapping my eyes open to see the anger run across his face. Then hearing the footsteps of Sherry, Cherry, Cas, and Gage I felt scared, but also happy because I know they carried about what happened to me, but the fear I was feeling wasn't only mine. "Dean Winchester? Looks like you never give up." I mumble where he was the only one to understand  
>so I thought I had just forgot about Michael's ear was right next to my jaw line.<p>

"What… are you talking about "THE" Dean Winchester?" Michael turned around with a small smirk across his face. "Don't tell me your with the one thing that lives for nothing killing us demons!" He turned and looking at me before he started laughing. "Oh this is just priceless…the all mighty King is being followed by the most hated hunter in America!" Michael don't stop laugh till Dean slammed his fist into stomach.

"DEAN!" Cherry Said almost like a scream when she seen who it was. "THAT'S MICHAEL! LEONIDAS FATHER!" Dean spanned around to look at her then at me and i flinch under his glare. "You harm him he'll harm Leo! His already tried we don't want him to try again." Cherry ran to me trying to get me to focus and try to get Dean to calm down. So, I did what I do best. I walked up and grad Dean's collar and pulled him down to my level and whispered into his ear.

"You wanted me…now take responsibility! DAMN it" I said starting to give up when he gentle pushed his lips into mine taking my breath away. "I can't do it…I can't just keep this contract going it's only been a day and my life is so missed up and I can't get anything done last thing i heard was Michael saying something like he'll get me back one way are another.

~a few weeks later at the Lions .Vs. Indians football game~  
>~Dean's POV~<p>

"Leo if you don't calm down I'll take you back into the stands." Shea said to her son trying to get him to sit on the bunch with the other members of the team. "LEONIDAS! I'm not going to tell you again the game will start in 10 minutes Dean doesn't need you to be running around and missing around!" I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist from be-hide when I notice Sherry and Cherry where with Cas and Gage missing around.

"Leo listen to your mother before she throws a fit!" I starts to laugh and Leo does it.

"Okay daddy!" He says throwing both me and Shea off for a few seconds.

"Leo what makes you say that?" Shea asked pulling my arms away just as Sherry, Cherry and there guys walk up. "He just called Dean daddy…she looked confused as Cherry jumped up and down making her mini skirt slip up and her breast bounce giving the other team a good show, as Gage's cheeks turned a cherry color.

"That's GREAT!" She ran up to Leo and hugged him out of nowhere.

"No it's not CHERRY Dean isn't his father." Shea said hurting my now growing proud. "besides Dean doesn't even want to be his father." She looked down.

"Who said I didn't want to be…I'd be a good father and you know what I think Leo would enjoy having me as his dad." I said not letting anyone get a word in. "Besides Everyone already knows about him so why not add the fact that his my boy and if they mess with you or him they'll have to Deal with me." Sherry lend into Cas as he wrapped his arm around her waist like a husband would do to his wife and Gage finally helped Shea get Cherry off of Leo when Chelsea and the cheer squad came walking up to us. " Leo go and tell those boys over there by the coach that they better bring their best to this game." I said watching as he did so."Shea come on just give me a chance...Please." Chelsea looked at me then to Shea.

"Yeah Shea just take him back!" she tried her hardest to hold back a laugh. "We all know that your just a whore who can't even take care of her own son. " The whole football team looked at Chelsea."Maybe you should just back to where ever you came from." this time it wasn't me that stopped her it was the football team stepping in front of her blocking her view of Shea.

"maybe... you should go Chelsea your not wanted here anymore, " One of them said trying to stay calm and NOT to pick her up and throw her across the field. "Everyone here respects Shea and understands why she wouldn't want Dean to be the boys father...(turns to look at Shea giggling and me glaring at him) Hell he may be the best father! or he may be the worst, but he should at least have a chance to try." He said calmly. after he said that the Ref called for three players from each team. me, Cas and Gage being the ones for Livingston as the ball game got started so Shea walked over to Leo and picked him up and walking over to her sisters.

" All right boys i want a clean fair game no fighting!" the Ref said looking back and forth to each team.

"Hey the girl you got over there with the mini skirt is really nice i wonder if she'll come hang out with me and my friends after the game." The Indians QB said with a smirk growing seeing Gage's face light up in anger. "Or maybe she wont even wait tell then." Now starting to laugh Gage snipped and slammed his fist into his gut knocking the air out of him. As I pulled Gage back he looked at the QB then to the Ref.

"Next i wont stop him...Ref I'm sorry for this little spat." I looked over at the Ref then back over to the girls who where giggling, more likely they heard what the QB was saying. "Can we just flip the Coin before any one gets hurt?" I said before The coin was flip in the air. "Heads" the coin landed on heads. "Our ball! Oh note to self don't get in his way." i tilted my head to Gage who was no furies. As we walked back over to the girls Shea sat Leo down hey ran up to me.

"I wanted to say good luck daddy!" he said hugging my legs so i place my hands on his back looking at Shea confused when she me a look and mouthed the words " i'll give you one try." So i smiled and looked down at Leo. "Thank you Leonidas...Hey you want to know something?" He nods his head so i bend over to whisper him a secret. "I love your mommy more then she thinks and i would never do anything to hurt the both of you...right?" I look at him smiling when he quickly nods his head and ran over to Shea. Coach sent out the first group out as i walked up to Shea. "what changed your mind?" I smiled.

"Nothing, it's just that Leo should at least have one male role model in his life and everyone has the idea in their large head that it should be you." She said walking to the bunch to set down to watch the game start.

~ End of Pov~  
>~half way through 2 quarter~<br>"THAT'S it Gage your out of here!" The reff said after calling Gage's 3'rd personnel flow against the other team's QB. As he walked back to the bench the coach caught him.

"Whats gotten into you boy?! why you taking your anger out on the field and not on the demons?" the Coach said as Gage walked over to Cherry.

"you wouldn't understand!" announce and anger clearly in his voice...

End of chapter 7


End file.
